Ookami Akiyama
Ōkami Akiyama (秋山狼, Akiyama Ōkami), is a shinobi originating from Iwagakure and later becoming a permanent resident of Konohagakure. He is the only other surviving member of the Akiyama Clan, next to his younger cousin, Kasumi Akiyama. He is an original character created by ~Love-Inspiredof DeviantART. (Now on the account SweetContext). BackgroundCategory:DRAFT Ōkami was born two years prior to his younger cousin, to his mother and father in Iwagakure. Although he did not possess their Kekkei Genkai, he was spoiled relentlessly by his Aunt and Uncle throughout his younger childhood. Following the birth of his cousin, he became quite fond and attached to the little Akiyama and helped her when it was necessary. Although he was competent enough to graduate at a younger age from Iwagakure's academy, it was around this time that the attack on their family occurred. Along with Deidara's help, he ushered Kasumi to the edge of the village where they were able to escape. The pair then began the long trip towards Konoha, going to the only other people that they knew; the Mizushimas. With the two young genin traveling alone, it took them nearly a week to reach Konoha. Their usual path that would be taken to get to the village was no longer an option as they feared they were being tracked. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, the two reached the outer skirts of Konoha; the furthest distance where their shinobi would not be scouting. At least this was the information that Ōkami was given, in the event that they needed to run away and hide. A small, dilapidated shack was where they hid for the following few days. They had little supplies, and knew only a little about what things they could eat. Soon after, a Mizushima Clan member came to check the building after contact was lost from the Akiyamas. Word was relayed back to the inner branch of the Mizushimas, and Kaito began to care for them after that. Within the first few years of being adopted into the Mizushima clan, it was discovered that he suffered from cardiomyopathy; a deterioration of the heart. It wouldn't be until sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War that he would find a heart donor and medical technology was advanced enough for a safe transplant. Relations with the Mizushimas As with Kasumi, and the rest of his clan members, Ōkami became familiar with his personal blacksmith, Yūsuke Mizushima. The two were close in age, and became friends immediately. Yūsuke promised to make Ōkami the best weapon he could possibly forge for him. Two years following his coming of age, Yūsuke worked on ideas with Ōkami about what type of weapon he would like to have. Ōkami specified that he wouldn't be using his clan's hiden, so it wouldn't have to be flashy; just something he could use. In the end, Yūsuke created a halberd; using some of the finest steels and the best chakra conducting wood to create the shaft with. It separates in the middle, with an ax-like blade on each end, one bearing the Akiyama clan symbol and the other with the Mizushima clan symbol, showing the good relation between the clans. Third Shinobi World War Being young at the time, Ōkami has very few memories of the war. He remembers the uneasiness of the clan and the village, the silence in the air and that it wasn't to be questioned. Ōkami spent most of his time preoccupied with Kasumi, keeping her out of trouble and answering what questions he could for her. They were young, but not ignorant. Following the war's end, he remembered the pain on the villager's face's when certain people didn't come home. The cries, and the heartbreak. The atmosphere was heavy for months after the war. Personality Ōkami is the type of man to adhere to his own codes of conduct: He protects his own; family, friends, and comrades. He loves unconditionally, despite what they may have done in the past. He will forgive you, when he's been shown that his forgiveness is valued. He will always fight to the best of his ability when it is required, and give respect and you will receive respect in return. He is known to be family oriented, as seen with his marriage to Amaru Mizushima and his deep affection for his cousin, Kasumi. He cares for his wife greatly and their later had daughter, and in his younger years doted on and raised Kasumi. When his cousin abandoned the Leaf, he was greatly devastated and due to his health, was put up in the hospital for nearly three weeks with constant monitoring. Ōkami has a very laid back personality, and it takes a lot to anger him. He is, like most of his family was, very stubborn and can often times be very upfront about things that bother him. Usually he tiptoes around and sugar coats these things, but when finally irritated, he is brash and tactless about it. Appearance Ōkami has sharp, almond shaped eyes with purple irides and soft bags below his eyes from his illness. His hair is white, shapes his face and spikes in the back. He is usually seen wearing the standard jōnin uniform, albeit his shirt is a tight spandex variation. His kunai bag is worn on the right side and his forehead protector's metal plaquette is fixed to the back of his flak jacket. Abilities As a shinobi, Ōkami prides himself in his abilities. Compared to his cousin, and some of his fellow jōnin his abilities are rather low. Although he has to be careful with how often and how vigorously he trains, he is well deserving of his jōnin rank. He later becomes captain of his own genin team, and is skillful enough to quickly determine each of their strengths, weakness and best attack patterns. Sometime after the war, his genjutsu and taijutsu each raised one level, bringing his total stats to 28. Chakra Prowess and Control Being a member of the Akiyama clan innately gives him a large reserve of chakra. At the start, his chakra control was poor, resulting in him wasting chakra in techniques that didn't require very much chakra to begin with. It wasn't until this fact was pointed out to him during a training session that he decided to work on how his chakra was used. Due to his health though, his stamina suffers greatly. Intelligence Ōkami is of average level intelligence, but increases this ability with his strong observation skills and keen senses. He uses this skill towards his genin, making each an individual training module that helps them improve on the things they do well at, and make up for the areas they lack in. He's also capable of coordinating teams to the best of their abilities, as seen by using other's strengths to greatly make up for holes in tactics where other's weaknesses come into play. Ninjutsu halberd1.png|How his halberd appears when collapsed. Best for mid-range fighting. halberd2.png|How it appears in it's second form. Best for close-range fighting. Naginatajutsu Sometime before part I, Ōkami is given his personal weapon. From then on it is his main form of attack and he has poured the most of his time into mastering his naginatajutsu. Through repeated use of changing between it's pole form and dual-wield form, the transition has become effortless for him; taking little to no conscious effort. As a part of his chakra control training, he learned to funnel his chakra from shaft to blades, and even gaining nature transformations later on. Summoning Techniques Stats Part II Trivia Quotes Resources __FORCETOC__